


A Show for You

by ohcrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, I can't believe I did this, M/M, it was really fun tho so fuck it, still laughing to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrap/pseuds/ohcrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand King is responsible for Iwaizumi's demise and he can't even be mad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show for You

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this im still laughing about it wow  
> btw the song Oikawa dances to is Yayo by Lana Del Rey but in my head the piano in the beginning is a lil longer.

As the muted blue lights and the quick beat of the last act faded, Iwaizumi could feel the excited tension in the room. People fluttered about in their seats impatiently, whispering to those around them, as multiple workers gathered countless dollar bills that lay on the glass runway to give to the previous performer. When the last of them disappeared into the velvet curtains on stage, a spotlight illuminated the announcer on stage right once more.

Iwaizumi wondered how he could see past that dreaded hairstyle of his.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” his one visible eye surveyed the room as a smug grin played on his lips, “I’m as excited as you are to introduce you to the last act of the night. Please put your hands to together for the one and only _Grand King_.”

Bed-head’s grin widened at the loud applause and eager cheers. Then, almost as an after thought added, “And to the lucky soul out there whom he chooses, just remember: no touching.” 

With that, the man’s grin winks out as the light above him disappears.

Again, a few moments of jittery silence pass in complete darkness until finally a very faint pink light shines through the glass of the stage, illuminating it like crystal. Notes of a lone piano began to play only seconds after, swiftly silencing any idle conversation.

Iwaizumi found himself on the edge of his seat, waiting for this ‘Grand King’ like he could give him the breath Iwaizumi desperately needed to take.

When the words of the song finally picked up after almost a minute of the piano, _he_ emerged.

His walk was slow, his black stiletto clad feet choosing their path with grace. His eyes lazily searched the room, skin simmering each time the light hit him in a new way. Iwaizumi swore he was dead the moment he saw that black garter belt that hugged the Grand King’s hips, clasped to stockings that clung to his thighs in a way that made Iwaizumi hope he wasn’t.

_You have to take me right now._

The song continued while the Grand King made his slow procession across the pink hue of the crystal stage until he reached the edge of the runway and stopped.

Right in front of Iwaizumi.

Below him, Iwaizumi could see him smile a smile that promised to make every single one of his fantasies come true just before he hopped down from the stage. His heavy lidded gaze trapped Iwaizumi as the other people in the room disappeared one by one until it’s just them in the room

. The Grand King leaned down and in, placing one arm directly behind Iwaizumi’s head on the chair and the other on his flushed cheek. He trails a delicate finger across his jaw, leaving a trail of fire in it’s wake.

Iwaizumi let his eyes wander down the Grand King’s body; mapping out the lines of his torso that shimmered with glitter under the light, the same light that made his entire body look flushed and pink and _ready_ \- all the while silently thanking the high heavens that he was ever born.

Unsatisfied that Iwaizumi’s attention wasn’t on his face, the Grand King tilted his chin up with an impatient finger. Once Iwaizumi’s wide eyes slid back to his, he smiled and let his finger trail across Iwaizumi’s open lips.

The Grand King mouthed the next words of the song-lips dangerously close-and any uncertainty Iwaizumi had about him still being alive was quickly whisked away.

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy._

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!!!!!!  
> i may or may not do something more for this?? whether that be just a continuation or some multi-chapter stuff uhhh idk  
> i just really liked the idea of oikawa dancing for iwa to yayo  
> or any song tbh
> 
> oikaiwas.tumblr.com


End file.
